


Carpe Diem

by badger79



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badger79/pseuds/badger79
Summary: Buffy turns to a friend for help and while their friendship grows so does their feelings for each other change.





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



If you had asked Buffy when she was a child what her ideal wedding would be it might have been in some fancy hotel or a big church wedding surrounded by her friends and family not exactly where she found herself as a young woman. 

The highlands of Scotland are beautiful throughout the year and especially during the summer months. Buffy found herself standing on the balcony of her room looking at the beautiful scenery when she heard a knock at the door. Giles was standing there looking very handsome in his tux, and when he saw Buffy he smiled and said: “You look beautiful, are you ready?”

Buffy nervously answered, “Let's get the show on the road, can't start a wedding without the bride.” As Buffy walked to the area where the wedding was going to take place, and she saw Tara waiting for her at the bottom of the aisle, she started to think about the past and how it lead them up to this moment.

It had all started shortly after Tara and Willow had broken up due to Willow's dark magic use. Willow soon left to join a coven that would be able to help with her addiction. Buffy had been trying to finish with Spike when she finally broke down in Tara's arms one day begging for support and forgiveness. It had shocked Tara at first but seeing her friend in such distress knew she had to help. She managed to calm Buffy down and told her that she would look into any spells that might be helpful.

Searching through her magic books later that night she came across a spell that would help protect from dark magic, demons and those who show evil intent toward others. Deciding to ask Buffy's permission to cast the spell the next morning she fell asleep dreaming for once about Buffy and not Willow. 

When Tara woke up early in the morning, she tried to ignore what the meaning of the dream could be. She had never told anyone that she had harbored a small crush on Buffy especially after Buffy had defended her against her father and brother but of course being in love with Willow at the time, she made sure those feeling were completely buried. Collecting her books and the ingredients for the spell, she made her way over to the Summer's home.

Tara was surprised when Buffy answered the door “Dawn's not here, sleepover at her friend's house so lucky we have the place to ourselves. Oh, did you find anything spelly wise?”

Following into the living room, Tara laughed slightly at Buffy's use of English “I found one spell that could be useful if you want we could try it now and later on when we go on patrol we can see if it works.”

Buffy nodded “Sounds good, so what do I need to do?”

Tara explained how the spell would work and that all Buffy needed to do was stand in the middle of the room while the incantation was being said. After Tara had finished the spell, there was a glow of light that surrounded Buffy's body, and Buffy was startled to feel a tingling sensation go through her body.

To show Tara that she was grateful for her help Buffy decided to treat Tara to lunch. Knowing that there was hardly anything in the house to eat the women decided to head into town to go to a local restaurant. As they enjoyed lunch together, Buffy was saddened somewhat when she realized that they had hardly hung out with each other just on their own without the others around. Buffy decided to rectify that oversight as for the first time in months she was happy and enjoying herself without the dark cloud of depression that seemed to have been following her since her resurrection. Buffy and Tara spent the rest of the day together shopping, visiting the Magic Box and even catching a movie. As it got darker outside, they decided to head back to Buffy's house and get ready to go on patrol especially hitting the graveyards. 

Hunting for Spike turned out to be easier than Buffy had thought (mainly because he was kind of stalking her) and as her vampire senses were alerted to a presence, she knew who it was before she even turned around to greet him. “Creepy much?”

“Calm down love, just out for some smokes, got the witch to keep you company huh?. You can leave now Blondie; she's fine with me.” Spike devilishly grinned.

Buffy stepped in front of Tara before telling Spike to get lost and as soon as Spike got closer an invisible shield seemed to envelop Buffy as Spike yelled about being burned. Watching as he ran away smoke pouring from his body just before he turned to dust. Buffy stood in amazement “We can safely say the spell worked, can't believe he's just gone, poof.”

Tara couldn't help herself and started to giggle at Buffy's reaction “I guess that takes care of the Spike problem then.”

Once Buffy had gotten herself back in control she answered: “ Thank you so much, we should hang out more often, I think you're my good luck charm.”

Tara blushed with embarrassment “Your welcome if you need anything else you know where I am.”

As they went there separate ways, Buffy couldn't help but feel a little lost she was finally free from Spike but found herself feeling a bit lonely. Once the next morning had come, Buffy decided to seek Tara out again, during the next few months the women found their friendship grew stronger and their other friends as even remarked that they had started to seem to be joint at the hip.

Tara had noticed that her crush had developed into something more but was unwilling to mention it to Buffy for fear of losing her friendship. It took her by surprise then when one day Buffy turned up at her dorm room looking very confused and anxious. 

Buffy sat on the edge of Tara's bed thinking how to explain how she was feeling and after Tara had joined her on the bed Buffy seizing the day leaned forward and kissed Tara on the lips. Tara froze for a second taken by surprise before kissing back. As they broke apart, Buffy said: “I've wanted to do that for a while now.”

Tara was still a bit confused by what had just happened “But I thought you were into boys only.”

“So did I, but after that thing, with Faith and us hanging out more I couldn't help but start to fall in love with you. You're an amazing person Tara, and I'm glad to be your friend and hopefully something more.” Buffy explained.

Tara blushed at what Buffy had said: “I have a confession to make, I've sort of had a crush on you for a while now, but I was with Willow and then afterward was happy just to have you as a friend.”

Soon afterward the couple began dating, and Buffy realized that this was probably the best and healthiest relationship she ever had. Falling deeply in love with each other the couple decided to explain to their friends the change in their relationship. It turned out that most of them had figured out something had been going on between them for a while. The person who surprised them most was Willow, after coming back from the coven she had time to reflect on what had happened. She was saddened that she had lost her chance at reconciliation with Tara but watching her and Buffy together she couldn't help but see that Buffy had done wonders for Tara's self-confidence and that Buffy was the happiest that Willow had ever seen her.

It came as no surprise to everyone when a year later Buffy proposed to Tara and asked Willow's help in preparing a handfasting ceremony. As Buffy and Tara exchanged their vows and went through the rituals of the handfasting, they looked forward to starting their new life together even living on a Hellmouth wouldn't stop their happiness.


End file.
